Unanswered
by nhannah
Summary: ONESHOT. Love is something completely brutal, harsh and complex... something alot like Hiei. How or why he ever did what he did for her, however, is a question that should be left unanswered. Some fluff. [HieixBotan]


_**Hiya. Its me, the author speaking. This is my latest story, a oneshot based on the greatest character shipping in history, Hiei/Botan. Its basically something I came up with after getting the urge of doing something completely sappy.**_

_**Fluff, but not enough to make you shudder in disgust.**_

_**PLEASE review. I'm a new author, so don't discourage me to write. I do it all for the reviews and I have a tremendous ego!**_

_**That said, REVIEW!!! Please.**_

They say love comes at the most unexpected of times, slapping hard against the faces of the most unexpected of people.

Who _"they" _are, Hiei will never know.

Hiei Janganshi – or, in English it would be called, Hiei, Wielder of the Evil Eye – had been an unwanted presence since the moment he came to be. He was the Forbidden Child. His whole life was what most would consider a nightmare. The only male in a clan of women ice apparations, Hiei's birth was cursed for being a Fire Demon.

Ever since he was born, Hiei Jaganshi has faced hard trials. Everyday was a fight for him. His whole existance was a bloody task.

Hiei sneered at the person beside him, who was had just done sobbing, and was no busy hiccuping into her hands.

'_Botan. That's what they called her,' _Hiei mused, turning his eyes away from her.

In English, Botan meant "Peony". A type of flower.

Her name suited her perfectly. Pretty, sweet, delicate, fragile... No wonder she had died so young.

In Hiei's oppinion, people like her should not be allowed to live in the first place. Their lives would only be short – meaningless. What was sad about the situation was that she couldn't even fight. Her existance was to be a burden – a burden waiting to die at any given moment.

'Onna,' said Hiei, suddenly breaking the silence.

It was cold out, and the night breeze swept both their faces. Hiei didn't mind. He was used to harsh enviroments. A little cold wouldn't hurt.

Botan, on the other hand, was left in a whole other condition. Her eyes were puffy, after crying for over an hour. Her lips looked kind of swollen. Her cheeks were flushed. Her nose was red. Such a delicate body was not built for even the slightest of difficulties. Hiei wondered how she managed to survive at all.

Botan then sniffed when she heard him call. He had called her "onna". At any other predicament, Botan would've gotten angry, maybe even put up a little fight, but at the moment, she was in no condition to do so – that, or she really didn't care.

'N-nani?' said the ferry onna timidly, looking down at the grumpy fire demon.

Hiei snorted. 'Hn,' said he, not bothering to face her. 'Don't cry.'

People like Botan, they were useless. They couldn't do anything.

Hiei remembered how, when he had first met her, she just stood at the back, watching with wide, desperate eyes as the battle between him and the Spirit Detective commence. Hiei also remembered the feeling of revolt and disgust he had at the time. Why was she even there?

'Why not?' said Botan, her cotton-candy coloured eyes glinting, her face flustered. 'I-i-its not like y-y-you care!'

Hiei snorted some more.

'You're right, onna,' he said, half-heartedly. 'I don't care.'

Hiei thought back to why he was even in this situation in the first place – he and the ferry onna, sitting in a tree overlooking the rest of Ningenkai Park. She, crying, and him... well, not exactly comforting..., but at least he was there for her.

Botan had somehow landed in a tree close to his own about an hour ago. Hiei only came to investigate – he had not intended on keeping her company this late at night.

When asked what happened, Botan had replied him, in that soft, gentle voice she usually did not take up, that her life was nothing but a burden to those around her. That what most thought about her was true. That she was just a pathetic ferry girl.

Hiei almost grinned bitterly at the irony of the situation: _Hiei and the ferry onna. Sitting in a tree. _He could practically hear the Spirit Detective's laughter.

Botan blinked at him. The confusion written across her face was then replaced with a look of anger. 'If you don't care, why not leave then?' she snapped at him.

Hiei didn't answer. He didn't answer because he couldn't answer.

_Why hadn't he left?_

It was stupid. He, the mighty koorime, master thief, wanted criminal, weilder of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Forbidden Child, master of the sacred Jagan eye, Hiei Jaganshi with a pitiful, weak, pathetic, happy-go-lucky, clumsy, slightly moronic ningen spirit?

Why?

That question would probably always stay unanswered.

'Baka ferry onna,' Hiei said, his voice slightly above a whisper, as though frightened of somehow breaking the invisible barrier that both parties had silently agreed upon. 'You're useless...'

'What!' Botan snapped at him, highly offended. Sure, she wasn't expecting a kind comforting shoulder to rest on on his behalf, but the least he could do is act civil.

Hiei sniffed, surprised he was about to say what came to mind, instead of his usual one syllable remark. 'You are weak, disorganized, forgetful, careless and clumsy...'

Botan opened her mouth, but whatever she was about to say was cut short by the fire demon she was now sitting with.

'Your life was short, meaningless and pathetic,' said Hiei, giving her his usual sharp, menacing look. 'It ended quickly. And now that you are back from death you continue to weep carelessly. Most people would give anything for a second shot in life, you however, cry about it. You are the most pitiful, baka I have personally ever come across.'

Her eyes went wide, then it suddenly welled with tears, and she started to sob once more.

Hugging her legs close to her chest, Botan sobbed into her knees, not caring whether she had dampened her jeans.

With a silent sigh, Hiei started on something he had never done before, all the while saying to himself, _'You're going to regret this in the morning.'_

He lifted Botan's chin up, so that she now looked at him in the eye.

Blood red met stiking sweet pink as he gazed silently at her.

'Baka...' said Hiei, a little softly for his liking. 'The only time you will ever become a burden is if you don't smile.'

Botan blinked, opening her mouth to say something, but before she could voice her opinion, her words were once again cut short by something absolutely unexpected.

...A pair for soft, gentle lips met another for a fraction of a second before Hiei dissapeared.

Botan blinked. And blinked again. Her delicate fingers rested upon her lips, trying to make sense about what had happened.

Had he... kissed her...?

As Botan panted for breath, wondering why he had done what he did, Hiei was in his own tree, touching his own lips, never regretting his actions.

Why he had done what he did and why had she not continued to cry?

Like I've said before, some things will always be left unanswered.

_**Aww... wasn't that just sweet? I hope neither characters were too OOC for you. I tried my best to keep them in-character, but I can't help it sometimes!**_

_**Anyways, that was my first EVER oneshot. Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think.**_

_**If you like my work with Hiei and Botan here, please read my other fic, "Peony's Deathwish". That fic is not a oneshot, so I need as much reviews as possible or I WILL NOT CONTINUE.**_

_**Review and I'll love you forever for it.**_


End file.
